The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.peltatum known by the varietal name "Belle". The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by Jennifer Mosier. The new variety is a selection from a seedling cross from Nicole, the seed parent, .times.Nanette, the pollen parent, (U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 7,358 and 7,360, respectively).
The new cultivar was discovered in 1988 at 152 Oglevee Lane, Connellsville, Pa., and was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in January, 1989 at Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinct characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar has leaves similar to Nanette and a compactness and ability to produce more flowers similar to Nicole. The new cultivar has a more intense red than Nanette with the early flowering. The new cultivar also has more florets per umbel and the plant is more rounded and controlled than either parent.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using full light until May 10th at which time shade was applied to give a maximum light at 4500 F.C., 60.degree. F. night temperature, 68.degree. F. day temperature, 70.degree. F. vent temperature, and grown in a peat media with constant fertilizer of 200 parts per million nitrogen and potassium, has a response time from a rooted cutting to a flowering plant in 10 cm. pot of seven weeks.